Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Top 30 Mejores Fangames de FNaF
Candy: ¿Me extrañaron? (No, creo que no) Five Nights at Freddy's es sin duda uno de los juegos más populares. Pero tiene sus puntos débiles: Los fangames malos. Pero bueno, esta vez les traigo los buenos. Informo que esta vez son 30, explicados y con cambios con respecto al previo top. Bueno, los 5 primeros son fangames sin salir o cancelados. Comencemos. 30- Those Nights at Fredbear's: Un juego que fue cancelado. Estaba siendo desarrollado por Nikson, si no me equivoco. Sí, ese tipo hace fangames geniales, pero bueno, este juego tenía la pinta de hacernos imaginar genialmente a Fredbear's Family Diner. 29- Chica's Party World: Hubo una demo de este juego que pude jugar, que tenía 2 noches. Primero, caminábamos por el local de una forma peculiar, cliqueando las puertas. Llegaremos a una oficina como la de FNaF1, donde hay puertas a los lados y una ventilación arriba, con unas cámaras. Como siempre, tenemos la linterna y las puertas. Cuando Chica (versión Funtime modificada), Tophat (F. Bonnie), Red (F. Nedd Bear) o Lolbyte (Lolbit modificada) se acerquen por las puertas, debemos cerrarlas con cuidado de no gastar la batería. Y si Chica o Tophat, llegan al conducto, los flasheas con la linterna. Algo que me gusta es el chore (no sé cómo se traduce) en el que tienes un tiempo limitado para hablar con los animatrónicos esperando a que se muevan para no apresurarlos y que no te ataquen. Pero bueno, se ha cancelado también. Aunque el creador/creadora de este juego dijo que posiblemente estos animatrónicos (muy bien diseñados) podrían ser reutilizados. Es una demo que vale la pena jugar. 28- Five Nights at Roxy's: Pyro Illusion: Afortunadamente, este juego no está cancelado. Solo se ha visto el tráiler, pero me parece un juego decente que al salir puede llevarse otro puesto en este top. 27- FNaF Pizzeria Tycoon: Un juego de IvanG que vendría tratando de FFPS de tiempo ilimitado con comida, máquinas, animatrónicos, etc. El juego tardará un poco ya que IvanG y Photo Negative Mickey están trabajando en Jollibee's. 26- Jollibee's: Un juego aparte del famoso juego de Jolly. Este juego está inspirado en la cadena de comida rápina filipina del mismo nombre. Los animatrónicos no se ven muy aterradores, ya que como ya saben, son personajes reales que hacen shows para niños. ¿Querías que dieran miedo? Bueno, por las luces epilépticas del tráiler me parece un buen juego. 25- Five Nights with 39: Un juego con su humor del socio, FNw39 es un juego en el que tendremos unas cámaras y 2 pasillos. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es tocarle la nariz a 39 cuando se pare en la oficina y al peluche que hace lo mismo que Bonnet. Lo más gracioso de este juego es que cuando les tocamos la nariz, comienzan a ofendernos con groserías. También podemos ver a 39 bailar cuando lo electrocutamos al drenarnos la energía. El juego es extremadamente sencillo pero es gracioso ver las p3nd3j4d45 que hace 39 (parece que acabo de escribir un código numérico). 24- Endless Inside: Este es un fangame de FNaF y de otro juego. Tiene jumpscares brutales y jumpscares estupidísimos. Se comparan perfectamente. La ambientación es un factor muy escalofriante de este juego, y además posee 3 finales y constantes cambios de mecánicas. Los animatrónicos y los Woodens pueden moverse por la noche y esas cosas extrañas. Si quieres un fangame de FNaF con toques diferentes, este fangame te encantará. 23- Five Nights at Maggie's: Un juego en español (cae confeti) en el que nos tendremos que defender de Maggie, Chanchi, Carmen de Mairena (ok no, así le dicen amigos, se llama Lola) y sus compañeros animatrónicos. Esta vez con 3 puertas y un sistema de cámaras y de ventilaciones. La Noche 5 la gané al 1er intento, es como la de FNaF4, con solo un animatrónico, en este caso es Cerdi, que viene por la ventilación y la puerta derecha. En cuanto al 2 nunca pasé de la Noche 2 porque el reloj al parecer se congela a las 5. Los animatrónicos están mucho tiempo en el pasillo, y las cámaras son muy lentas. El 3 aún no lo he jugado, porque no hay versión móvil (las prefiero) pero debe ser porque el juego es demasiado avanzado. 22- Five Nights at Candy's World: Este juego es un fangame de un fangame. No es tan similar a FNaFWorld, ya que este se asemeja más a un Story-Mode. No lo he jugado, solo he visto una parte del gameplay, pero lo quiero descargar hoy, y puede que le haga una crítica. (se canceló y quedó en demo) 21- One Night at Flumpty's: Este juego puede parecer estúpido por ser una parodia a FNaF, pero tiene jumpscares que te obligarán a jugarlo en el baño por el bien de tus pantalones (Diego no comentes sobre esto). Su jugabilidad es sencilla, pero su dificultad es muy pesada a pesar de ser solo una noche. Esto lo hace más duradero. El 2 no lo he visto mucho, y no conozco casi nada sobre él. 20- A Shadow over Freddy's: Sus screamers son brutales, a pesar de que el juego está en blanco y negro. Su jugabilidad es algo compleja. Es en serio, me asusta mucho este juego, además es un poco difícil ver bien las imágenes por la oscuridad. 19- DayShift at Freddy's: Mecánica infantil pero humor adulto. Un juego en el que tomamos el puesto de trabajador diurno en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbender's. El juego trata de que podemos preparar pizzas, hacer performance con los trajes, hacer pizzas con c4c4 de gato, etc. El único final de los 13 que hay que pude completar fue no firmar el contrato. Bueno, es un juego súper interactivo. Totalmente recomendado. 18- Fazbear's Fright Storage: Animatrónicos Toy versión Withered, mecánicas increíbles y jumpscares muy bien hechos, pero el screamer es el sonido de Phantom Mangle al entrar en la oficina. No sé mucho de este fangame. 17- Super FNaF: Un juego semipixelado en el cual asumiremos el rol de los animatrónicos originales buscando venganza de su asesino. Podemos movernos por la pizzería y hablar con los animatrónicos, jugar arcades, completar los muchos finales del juego y otras cosas con las que podemos interactuar. Juéguenlo, les va a encantar. No spoileo tanto del juego. 16- One Week at Flumpty's: Flumpty y sus amigos regresan, pero esta vez por más tiempo. OWaF es un juego en el que Flumpty Dumpty y las caricaturas locas estarán una semana j0d13nd0. No sé ni madres de este juego, pero igual he oído hablar bien de él, así que no me tiren arena si está mal posicionado. 15- Five Nights with MacTonight: Este juego tiene unos personajes WTF: Agente Medialuna (MacTonight), Niño Prisionero (Hamburglar), Muk (No sé cómo se llama), ZombiBurger (Mayor McCheese), Withered Agente Medialuna (Chris) y en el 2 Cosararaindescriptible (Birdy). El juego usa mecánicas similares a las de los juegos originales pero con modificaciones. El juego me parece imposible y raro, pero lo recomiendo para los que quieran jugar juegos muy difíciles (gameplay imposible). 14- Project Fusion: El fangame de Vani (ok no). Un fangame creado por un grupo de amigos en el que se encuentra Funtime N' Co Paradise mi YouTuber favorito. Solo ha salido una demo bugueadísima pero tengo muy buenas expectativas del juego, el cual va a tener mecánicas diferentes a las del juego demo, pero puede que tarde un poco. Ya hablé de mis expectativas en mi blog. 13- The Return to Freddy's: Este fangame empezó siendo una basura, pero le hicieron reboots. Su jugabilidad me gusta, sus diseños (del 3 y el 4) son muy originales. Solo que está muy bugueado, ya que nunca sé cuándo Freddy Tostado está en la puerta y siempre me mata. Su historia es muy buena, lo recomiendo (el 4). 12- Baby's Nightmare Circus: Un juego en el que los animatrónicos Funtime aparecerán en su versión Nightmare. Esta vez, tendremos los retos, que son similares a los de los juegos originales, los cuales sustituyen las noches, y en cada uno de estos habrá que hacer algo distinto. Sus diseños me resultaron muy aterradores, pero los jumpscares no son perfectos. Mi favorito fue el de Nightmare Bidybab que me parece muy creativo que se muestren a varios animatrónicos en un mismo jumpscare. Hay 3 finales, pero no he conseguido ninguno. Recomiendo este juego, más que por los sustos, por la tensión. 11- Popgoes: Este fangame usa mecánicas muy nuevas y extrañas, y tiene 2 finales y geniales diseños de animatrónicos. Este es un fangame que se me buguea un poco, pero igual. Este juego es muy bueno, ya que las mecánicas y defensas son muy innovadoras, además depender de la barra de pánico para evitar morir. El juego también en muy interactivo en las llamadas, por ejemplo. Lo recomiendo al 100%. 10- Obselete after The Accident: No hace mil años salió la versión completa. Este fangame trata de imitar a Chuck de Chuck E. Cheese's, a Chica y a una hormiga extraña. Al igual que en Popgoes, usa mecánicas variadas como los videojuegos y los escondites. Al igual que Popgoes, tiene movilidad libre, pero en este, en lugar de moverse de sala en sala, es movimiento es libre, es un puro Free Roam. 09- Fredbear & Friends: Left to Rot: Un fangame en el cual obtendremos mecánicas al avanzar, jugabilidad contantemente variada y animatrónicos semi-inspirados en los del FNaF original. Este juego tiene unos cuantos finales, aunque no sé cuántos. Tiene animatrónicos muy bien hechos, como Mousiki que es mi favorito junto con el Fredbear de la Motosierra y los Spring Bonnie. Los gráficos ya están de pelos, lo mismo que la animación. Se los recomiendo. 08- Sinister Turmoil: No sé nada de él, pero oí hablar bien de este fangame (cof cof leí cof cof). Sé que puedes jugar en modo multijugador, free roam, y los animatrónicos son sorprendentes. No sé si se haya cancelado, pero a pesar de no haber salido (creo) merece estar en este puesto. 07- Final Nights: Sus gráficos y animatrónicos son increíbles (sobre todo los del 3, que están para cagarse). Los gráficos son una maravilla. Míralos por tí mismo. Mi PC no puede soportar este juego, pero he visto gameplays, y sus gráficos y animaciones son excelentes. Solo que el 1 y el 2 no me gustan tanto la verdas, pero sus gráficos siguen siendo geniales, pero me voy con la historia, que es genial. 06- Five Nights at Candy's: El puesto número 6 se lo lleva FNaC. Tenía que tener algún puesto. No creo que sea necesario hablar de él, solo diré que el 4 lo espero con ansias, e incluso no será cancelado. Es el fangame más popular. Casi todos lo hemos jugado. (Debí ponerlo de primer puesto, el fangame que me dedicaron a mí.) 05- Case Animatronics: Un juego cuya dificultad me irrita. Este juego trata de que somos John Bishop y fuimos encerrados en la estación de policía con los animatrónicos. Debemos ir a ciertas salas aprovechando un realista free roam. Por las cámaras podemos ver a los animatrónicos en completo movimiento y caminar por donde nos sintamos seguros. Hay escondites como taquillas y ventilaciones por las que se puede colar Deadly Paws. Solo hablo del 1er juego porque creo que el 2 no está listo al 100%, pero he visto gameplay del 2 y me flipa (el 2 se llama Case 2: Animatronics Survival). CA1 es un fangame de alta dificultad y jumpscares que si no están bien hechos, te hacen kgarte de verdad. 04- The Joy of Creation: Todos se preguntarán por qué este fangame está aquí. No me gusta su historia, ya que destruye por completo la historia del juego, ya que abarca la "realidad" en la que Scott y Nikson (creador) son atacados por los animatrónicos que crearon. Lo que no me gusta es que es extremadamente difícil y que sus animatrónicos no son muy originales. Pero yo sé que este va a ser tu favorito, te lo recomiendo Video de Rubius: No os lo recomiendo Sí, yo también morí unas cuantas veces (muchas, muchas) Estuve 2 o 3 días para ganar la Noche 1. 03- Those Nights at Rachel's: Un fangame también de Nikson, que como todos sus juegos, incluye un free roam con pequeños límites (esta vez más restringidos), en el que estaremos en la oficina. Este juego me es un poco pesado pero igual es muy bueno, yo lo he podido jugar y me parecen diseños increíbles los de sus animatrónicos, muy geniales. Son de mis favoritos. Pero no me gusta mucho Bane, aunque Pete, la verdad, es una mrd. Por eso no apareció en el 2. Por cierto, el 2 es muy raro. Yo lo descargué, y fueron horas perdidas. Es jugar un juego de pistoleros con los animatrónicos. Aunque es entretenido, un poco largo, difícil y se muestran "voces" de los animatrónicos. Hay algo más, y es que en vez de un screamer, se muestra una explosión, pero igual mantiene la tensión muy bien, ya que pueden llegar por 3 accesos y no hay mucho tiempo para revisar. Igual, lo recomiendo, como todos. 02- JOLLY: Me cambié de bando (¿?). En fin, Serafín, este juego tiene animatrónicos y mecánicas muy buenos diseños de animatrónicos. Su historia es un gran fuerte, ya que explica de manera lógica algunos de los acontecimientos de Freddy's. En este juego hay mecánicas como el gas, el elevador, el generador y el disruptor. Además, es un juego que mantiene muy bien la escencia de los juegos originales, tomando una pizca de la jugabilidad de cada uno (Originales y Classic, Withered y Shadow con los mismos, Phantom y Metal, Nightmare y Rusty y Funtime con los originales de Jolly; qué lástima que no hubiera Salvaged). Se los recomiendo, yo amo este fangame. 01- Five Nights with Mr. Hugs: Ok no. 01- Dormitabis: No estoy seguro, pero bueno. El juego de FNaF más largo, teniendo 12 noches. Sus animatrónicos son muy originales, al igual que su jugabilidad. Reinventa la historia de FNaF de una manera increíble, pero su débil son los jumpscares, pero la animación de los mismos y la tensión son muy buenas. Lo recomiendo al 100%. Bueno, hasta aquí llego. Dale a like y suscríbete.... ah no. Eso no. Pero bueno, chicos, gracias por todo y bye ;D! Categoría:Entradas